disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucky
Lucky will be a 2014 upcoming traditional animated feature film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The story is loosely based on the books The Ill-Fated Princess by Georgios A. Megas and Misfortune by Italo Calvino. The film will return once again to the 2D animation feel and Broadway-style musical from the style of the successful Disney films like Walt's classics, and the musical renaissance of the late-1980s and all of the 1990s. Plot Sixteen years ago in a town called Clover Town lived an extravagant kingdom which holds King Rodom, Queen Estelle, their two daughters--Galleria and Misty, and their new beautiful infant daughter, Lucky, as they and their court celebrates Lucky’s birth in which she was born on the luckiest day in the world. Everyone is invited including a prophet who advised the king and queen that their daughter will face a blanket of calamity; all was invited besides Reighdon, the town’s evil sorcerer, who was not even asked to come and celebrate the newborn princess, but to enact his revenge Reighdon shows up to the party and curse the princess with a curse that when she becomes sixteen, she will befall bad luck and be cursed forever. Filled with rage, the king exiles Reighdon into the Forbidden Mountains. On the eve of her sixteenth birthday, Lucky is the luckiest princess of the town receiving the best things, and then she meets up with a young warrior, Theo. And everything seems to be perfect, but on midnight her most lucky day becomes tragic when she befalls bad luck; and now she is experiencing bad luck replacing her good charm and everything she touches either wither or is ruined. Horrible about it, she goes to the prophet, who predicted this would happen and tells her she needs to find her “good luck charm” in order to reverse the curse she was given on her birth. Ready to find her charm, Lucky soon meets a quirky hare, Tyi; the duo continues their travel until she meets up again with Theo, who was sent by his father to watch over her by the orders from the king so that she won’t get into trouble. Continuing their journey, the trio will face daunting challenges especially when Reighdon realizes Lucky will find her charm and break his curse, so he will do at nothing to prevent that from happening. Character pics PrincessLucky.jpg|Princess Lucky Theo_Lucky.jpg|Theo Characters *'Lucky' – Princess, youngest of three who was born on the luckiest day, but when she turns sixteen, she is cursed with serious bad luck. (Voiced by: Hilary Duff) *'Theo' – Son of the king’s noble warrior, and as well a warrior himself; he is sent by the king to watch over his daughter. (Voiced by: Matt Lanter) *'Tyi' – A quirky hare who befriends Lucky, and she soon joins her in order to find her good luck charm. (Voiced by: Ben Stiller) *'Reighdon' – An exiled sorcerer who cursed Lucky when she was a baby to face bad luck now seeking vengeance on the town. (Voiced by: Kevin Spacey) *'Udo' – One of Reighdon’s comical henchmen. (Voiced by: Tara Strong) *'Odu ' – The other comical henchmen of Reighdon’s. (Voiced by: Ron Pearlman) *'Menden ' – Theo’s father, and King Rodom’s most loyal warrior and bodyguard.(Voiced by: Tim Daly) *'King Rodom ' – Lucky’s father, who is the king of Clover Town. (Voiced by: Michael Nouri) *'Queen Estelle' – Lucky’s mother and King Rodom’s wife, who is the queen of Clover Town. (Voiced by: Judi Dench) *'Galleria' (Voiced by: Danielle Panabaker) and Misty (Voiced by: Mischa Barton) – Lucky’s oldest sisters. *'Monty' – a rat that befriends Lucky, Theo, and Tyi while finding the charm. (Voiced by: Jim Cummings) *'The Prophet' – the wise sage, who warned the king and queen about their daughter facing a blanket of calamity; the prophet then helps Lucky be telling her to find a good luck charm in order to break her curse. (Voiced by: John Hurt) Songs Songs of the film with music by Alan Menken and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and Tim Rice: * "Lucky's Day" by London Philharmonic Choir - opening scene (Lucky's birth) * "Make Me Believe" by Princess Lucky * "It's Cleaning Time" by Princesses Galleria and Misty * "Bad Lucky Me" by Princess Lucky * "Cast the Spell" by Reighdon * "Don't Be Blind" by Theo * "Finding the Charm" by Lucky, Theo, and Tyi * "My Turn" by Udo and Odu * "Lucky's Day (reprisal)" by London Philharmonic Choir - finale/ending scene Hilary Duff will sing "Make Me Believe (reprisal)" in the ending credits. Florence + the Machine will sing a new song, "What You Seek". Sequel The film will develop a sequel, Lucky II; It will be released in 2017. The story will set ten years after the events of the film. Category:Movies Category:2014 films Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Talix Category:TalixArts